Hair on Your Chest
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Kyouraku has always had a soft spot for a pretty face. Ukitake figures out he has a soft spot for…something else.


**Title:** Hair on Your Chest  
**Universe: **Bleach  
**Theme/Topic: **Body hair!  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** KyourakuxUkitake (not really but kind of there KenpachixByakuya)  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers through the SS arc I guess. Crack.  
**Word Count:** 1,380  
**Summary:** Kyouraku has always had a soft spot for a pretty face. Ukitake figures out he has a soft spot for…something else.  
**Dedication:** For my comment fic battle with juin! LOL I am glad this ended up being what you were looking for after all because when I wrote it I had no idea what I was doing. XD  
**A/N:** LOL Even Iba is hot under the right conditions I guess. FORGIVE ME WORLD.  
**Disclaimer:** No harm or infringement intended.

* * *

Ukitake has never considered himself as having a "type" before; he has, as far as he is concerned, always been attracted to Shunsui's _personality_beyond anything else.

He knows that most people have certain things that they like or prefer in their partners; Shunsui always laughs at him and touches their foreheads together before saying he is a sucker for a pretty face, for instance. His definition of pretty face is broad of course; he finds Nanao and Matsumoto both lovely, admits that Kuchiki Byakuya is downright gorgeous if somewhat cold in his expression, like an ice sculpture. On top of that, he is first to declare that he finds that Ayasegawa-san and Kira-kun both have the sort of features he finds pleasing; big eyes, full lips, more hair than is of average for a high-ranking male shinigami in seireitei.

Kyouraku's point in bringing up all of these distinct features that he appreciates, of course, is to indirectly flatter Ukitake, usually in order to charm him into leaving early for dinner and sake, or dinner and sex, or dinner and sake and sex.

Sometimes though, when they have this conversation, Ukitake can tell that Shunsui is just fishing for compliments for himself. It's very subtle of course, but Ukitake finds that knowing someone for hundreds of years generally gives you an advantage in knowing what they want no matter how sneaky they are trying to be about it.

"I am very fond," Ukitake will answer obligingly, on those nights when Shunsui asks him what _his_type is, "of your kindness, Shunsui." Shunsui will huff a sigh at that, full of equal parts warmth and frustration.

"What I mean, my dear," he clarifies for Ukitake, pressing languid kisses to the back of the other captain's neck as he holds his hair aside with one hand, "is what about me makes you get all hot inside?"

Ukitake chuckles, because surely they are too old for these sorts of things now. "Everything," he answers, not to evade, but because he is certain it is true, and turns his head so that Shunsui may kiss his face instead of the jut of his spine.

Shunsui "hmmms" in dissatisfaction at that, but it is a short-lived feeling at best, as Ukitake shifts so that he may hold Kyouraku's face in both hands and breathe into his air. "I like everything about you," he repeats as they touch like that, and then rolls them both gently, until he is sitting on top of Shunsui, shrugging his captain's coat from his shoulders in one fluid motion and squeezing the cradle of Shunsui's hip gently with his knees.

Shunsui smiles up at him lazily and watches Ukitake with surprisingly sharp eyes in the moonlight, hands resting on either side of Ukitake's hips. "I am a sucker for a pretty face," he breathes, apropos to nothing, and those are the last words Ukitake hears from him for the night.

* * *

Sometime later, Ukitake ends up answering Shunsui's questions by himself quite by accident, when the captains and vice-captains are all invited to a short onsen retreat in celebration of Abarai-kun's promotion to captain of the fifth division.

Ukitake is soaking happily in the water as Kyouraku engages in a friendly game of table tennis with Hisagi-fukutaichou that he can see through the open doors of the lounge.

Across from him, Zaraki is relaxing languidly, looking like a big cat half in and half out of the water as he naps in as stretched out a position as possible, Kuchiki-taichou a few feet away from him, bathing with deliberate purpose. Ukitake watches Kuchiki for a moment, can admit that he is as lovely as Shunsui often says he is, cool and pale and smooth-skinned in the orange glow of sunset. It is an observation without any heat behind it though, and when Ukitake grows bored of watching, he turns his perusal to Zaraki instead, taking in the great mess of scars and hair on the larger captain's broad chest with much more interest than he had with Kuchiki, taking note in particular of the way the water trails down the lines of both Zaraki's pink scar tissue and thick black hairs in almost artistic patterns.

He realizes what he is doing a moment too late and swallows, abruptly, shifting in the water. He looks away quickly, cheeks pink.

Zaraki grunts as if feeling it physically though, and then cracks his single eye open to smirk lazily at Ukitake. He doesn't say anything though, thankfully, but turns and slinks through the water towards Kuchiki, who doesn't seem to mind the sudden invasion of personal space either way.

Embarrassed at having been caught staring, Ukitake deliberately turns in the very opposite direction of the sixth and eleventh division captains, only to find himself just in time to see Iba-fukutaichou take a naked, flying leap onto Abarai-kun in challenge, only to be upended in return by the taller shinigami and head held under water with his legs in the air. Ukitake notices the prickly hairs on Iba-san's legs standing on end as he bristles and struggles under the water, staring at them until the abused vice-captain is finally allowed up for air again.

Ukitake glances at Abarai next, then tears his eyes away and finds his gaze locked on a drowsing Urahara, then back to Zaraki, then quickly, to the familiar safety of Kyouraku.

Ukitake swallows thickly and thinks that there might be something wrong with him.

He excuses himself from the water before he can make a spectacle of himself, and only pauses to tell Shunsui that he will be in their room.

Shunsui of course, forfeits the match with Hisagi, and curious, follows forthwith.

* * *

"Something happen in the water?" Shunsui asks him later, clearly interested in what may have happened to cause Ukitake's obvious and hasty retreat from the spring but careful to keep his voice devoid of anything too obnoxious.

At the question, Ukitake feels himself flush again slightly, though even still, he can't look away when Shunsui casually shrugs out of his yukata, eyes still trained inquisitively on the white-haired captain. "Jyuushirou?" he presses, brow furrowed as he settles into the futon beside Ukitake, propped up by an elbow. "Is everything okay?"

Ukitake stares at his chest mostly because he is embarrassed and doesn't want to look him in the eye, but realizes the tactical error of it a moment later when he reaches out to brush a hand-before he can stop himself-across Shunsui's collarbone, and then lower, across the familiar whorls of hair there, thick and coarse and a part of every one of their sexual encounters for the past few hundred years.

"Jyuushirou?" Shunsui asks again, though there's a familiar appreciative hitch in his voice when he does it this time.

Ukitake chuckles to himself a little at that, amusement tinged with arousal. "I think," he says after a beat, sidling closer to Shunsui and pressing his lips against the underside of the other captain's chin, feeling the stubble there tickle his nose as he does, "that I might have a type after all."

Shunsui's eyebrows dart up slightly at that, and before Ukitake can elaborate, the dark-haired captain is smiling and rolling on top of him, lining them up so that their bodies are pressed chest to chest, toe to toe. "Tell me all about it," he breathes in the darkness of their room, lips brushing Ukitake's in five feather-light caresses as he does.

Ukitake laughs and leans up to kiss him.

* * *

Later, when the sexual energy has dissipated into the lazy satisfaction of afterglow and Ukitake's strange confessions have been made against their pillows, Shunsui just chuckles and tucks Ukitake further into the crook of his arm, so that he can rest his nose against the juncture of Kyouraku's neck and shoulder, just like he likes best.

"I suppose," Kyouraku intones lazily between them, twirling a lock of long white hair around one of his fingers with absent care, "that this means I should keep an eye on how you watch Komamura-taichou from now on, shouldn't I?"

His answer is a half-hearted thwap to the head and instructions to please be quiet and go to sleep.

Kyouraku laughs and does as he is told.

**END**


End file.
